


Pet Play Ask

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Collars, F/M, Gender Neutral, Gender Not Specified, Jacking off, Leashes, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Peanut Butter, Pet Play, Smut, cum, dom murdoc, i don't really know what I'm doing with this one, idk this is the first thing I've ever done with pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Murdoc's feeling a bit... kinky tonight and you join him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Pet Play Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Original ask: can i get sum,,, pet play  
> Link:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/178624328422/can-i-get-sum-pet-play
> 
> Older fic, if you've been on my tumblr for a while, you've probably already seen it xP
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> -Amelia

You jump out of the shower and walk into your attached bedroom with a towel on your head. It’s dark, but you can smell the smoke coming from Murdoc.

“Hey love. Didn’t hear ya come in,” you say, drying off your hair. You throw the towel into the bathroom doorway and sit on the bed next to him. Your eyes have adjusted to the dark by now.

He doesn’t say anything, but instead takes a drag off his fag and pulls a studded collar out from behind him and swings it on his finger. He looks at you and blows the smoke out of the corner of his mouth, questioning you. You think for a minute.

“Come on, darling. We haven’t played in a while,” Murdoc said, a sly grin on his face. You smile.

“Alright, what’re you thinking?”

“Same one-night thing as we always do, from now until we go to sleep. I’m the master. You’re my dog. The others are out at some rave or something and won’t be back until the sun rises. Sound good?”

“Am I allowed to talk?”

“Dogs don’t talk. The only human thing you can do is use the toilet. I’ll not make you go outside. I’ll play it by ear though,” he says. “Oh, the safe word is Pringles. That’s the only word you can say.”

“Can I get some clothes on first?”

“You think you’re a show dog? Get off my bed. I didn’t invite you up.” You get off the bed and slide into your hands and knees, sitting up and looking at your master attentively. “Good dog,” he says, fixing the collar around your neck. “Now you can come up.” He pats the bed next to him, and you crawl up.He guides your head into his lap and combs through your damp hair with his nails.

“Such a good pup…” You rub closer to him and make a small throat noise. He lays down and pats his chest, inviting you to lay on him. You rise from his legs and navigate the bed and flop down on his chest. He pets your back and scratches your head.

“I’m gonna call you Danny, and you’re gonna be a big mutt with sloppy jowls,” he says, still petting your back. You lick his bare chest. He chuckles, and puts his fag out.

“Do you like peanut butter Danny?” You whine in response and look at Master wide eyed. You want the peanut butter.

“Here, get down and we’ll go get some from the kitchen,” he says. You lift yourself off of his chest and get off the bed head first. You walk on your hands a knees and look back, waiting for Master to follow. He opens the nightstand drawer and brings out a leash. “Come ‘ere, you. We can’t have you running around loose like that."

You clumsily navigate the dirty floor over to Master and wait for the click of the lead. You hear it, and Master begins to walk, you by his side. He starts to go towards the stairs, then changes his mind and goes to the lift.

“You haven’t quite mastered the stairs yet, have you Danny? Can’t have you hurting yourself,” he croons at you. You speak at him, and he chuckles, patting your head and rubbing your hair. “Good dog.” The doors for the lift open, and you go to get in. Master tugs hard on your lead. “I am the leader. You follow me.” You look at him with big apologetic eyes, and he smiles before walking into the lift, bringing you with him.

You look up at him and you swear you can see an outline in his pants that wasn’t there before. The doors open to the main floor, and he leads you to the kitchen.

“Sit. Stay,” he tells you. He lets the leash fall to the floor and grabs milk, a bowl, the peanut butter, and a spoon. He’s moving with less grace than usual, and when he almost drops the milk, you cock your head at him. He looks back at you.

“Oh, don’t give me that look Danny. It’s hard to concentrate right now.” This only puts a puzzled look on your face, and Master sighs. “Don’t worry about it, pup. It’ll get taken care of,” he says, turning his back to you and doing something on the counter.

After he’s finished by the counter, he puts the spoon in your mouth for you to carry. He picks up your lead with the milk, bowl, and peanut butter, and guilds you over to the lift. As you are waiting for the doors to open, Master looks at you and gives you a toothy grin.

“When we get upstairs, go get the box of cookies on the floor next to my side of the bed. Bring it to me.” You smile wide and let your tongue hang out. He chuckles. “Good pup.”

The lift doors open and the two of you wait, listening to some David Bowie song without the lyrics. Master starts to sing the words.

The doors open again to your floor and Master leads you out. You get to the door and wait for him to open it. You sit as he puts the milk down, undoes your leash, takes the spoon, and holds you by the collar before opening the door and sending you in for the biscuits. You crawl across the dirty floor over to his side of the bed and find a box of baby cookies, the ones that kind of taste like bananas. Master is already inside of the room.

“Wait wait wait, stay over on that side of the bed until I call you over. Then, come around to me on the floor,” he instructs you. You can’t see what he’s doing, but you think he takes his shirt off and you know he takes his pants off. When he calls you over, he is completely naked and has the peanut butter spread on his hard cock and balls. He takes the box of biscuits from your mouth and puts them on the nightstand.

He calls you up by snapping lightly, then guides you to his needy member. “Here’s your peanut butter, pup. Eat it all up,” he says, running his nails through your hair.You stand on your knees, put your hands on his thighs to stabilize yourself, and lick his shaft once lightly.

“Go on,” he says, tucking your hair behind your ears.You start just under his head where the peanut butter starts and lick in light, quick motions with the tip of your tongue. To reach the back of his cock, you reach around his shaft with your tongue and lick longer and more forcefully. Master groans. He grabs the hair on either side of your head in fists and pulls you closer to him.

You slowly move down his thick cock and as you get to the base, Master takes some icy lube and massages his exposed and leaking head. He cries out before laying back on the bed and forcing his legs to stay open for you. He stops rubbing his head and puts the cold lube generously all over his length as you reach his coated balls. He grips his sensitive member tightly as you lick one and make it bounce. Master shakes. You suck on the bottom of a delicate testicle and take it in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. Cum dribbles from his cock slit and you move onto the second ball. You lick it up and let in bounce back down. You lick it clean and pull away, looking at Master. As you pull away, he starts jacking off furiously, desperate to finish. After about 10 thrusts, his back arches and he screams, a large amount of jizz landing on his stomach. He convulses as he rides out his orgasm. A minute after he finishes, you jump up on the bed and begin to lick his stomach clean. He looks down at you and laughs weakly.

“Good pup,” he slurs. “I’ll do you after we sleep.”

He swings his legs up onto the bed and the two of you curl up together and sleep.


End file.
